


Inheritance

by Winters_stars21



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Half Changeling Jim AU, Please Don't Hurt Me, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Jim discovers after using the amulet, he has an Inheritance from his father.A changeling Inheritance.Jim needs answers to find out who and what he is now.And a certain history teacher has all of the answers Jim seeks.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim groaned.

The last thing he remembered was that amulet thing giving him an awesome magic glowing sword and a suit of armor. 

And after that...he might have passed out.

The fifteen year old opened his eyes and glanced around. He seemed to be in...Mr. Strickler's office. _Okay, magic glowing sword and armor, next thing I do is pass out and wake up in my history teacher's office...this has been an interesting day so far._

Next thing Jim did was to glance at himself to see if he might have any injuries. His mom always said it was important to do so.

He wasn't in the armor anymore and he didn't seem to have the amulet. So he glanced at a mirror that was conveniently in front of him.

Jim screamed.

In the mirror he looked almost totally different. He had light blue skin, weird deer antlers and bright yellow eyes. 

Not to mention he was also naked.

He looked around the room, trying to find something to cover himself up in. He spotted a towel hanging on a chair and grabbed it, wrapping it around himself quickly.

He looked up to see the door knob opening.

Jim tried to hurry to a corner to hide before someone could see him.

But wasn't fast enough.

Strickler walked in and smiled when he spotted Jim. "Ah, Young Atlas. I see you've awakened. You must be quite confused, perhaps I can help."

The boy-turned-creature glared at the man. "Did you do this to me?" He asked. 

The History teacher shook his head. "No, the only reason you're here was because I was in the neighborhood and noticed a strange light coming from you backyard. When I saw you, you seemed to have collapsed. So, since your mother wasn't home and I didn't have any way to contact her, I left a note and took you to my office."

Jim stared at him. "And you're not at all weirded out that I look like something from your myths?"

Strickler chuckled. "No, of course not, believe it or not I've seen stranger." He said.

Jim groaned. "Great, just great. What am I going to tell mom? That 'I happened to stumble on a magical amulet that gave me some awesome armor, a sword and made me into a monster?'" He realized he still was only wearing a towel.

"Can I have some clothes?" He asked.

Strickler nodded. "Of course, if you're wondering why you don't have you're normal ones it seems you ruined them when your Inheritance struck." The teacher handed Jim a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

The fifteen year old looked up at the man. "What's an Inheritance?"

Strickler smiled. "This might be hard to explain but basically, your father was not human. He was a changeling, a creature that may appear human at first but could change into something that appears trollish."

Jim gawked at the older man. 

"You've never met my dad and you're saying he was some kind of freaky creature? I would seriously doubt that if I hadn't turned into whatever 'this' is. And one small question, how do you know so much about this stuff anyways? Don't tell me you're a changeling too."

The teacher grinned. "I actually have met your father, he's dead now for angering the wrong kind of troll. And to answer your second question, I am a changeling. It's nothing to be ashamed about, there are many benefits for being like this." He gestured to Jim's changed appearance.

The teenager looked at Strickler in disbelief. "You're not pulling my leg, right? And what's this about trolls?"

Strickler seemed to think for a moment. "Trolls are creatures from myth. I'm sure we've talked about those in class...but they are real. Big creatures who can usually be found underground and avoid sun light. Some trolls usually dislike or hate changelings and only keep us around because we're useful, they often call us 'Impure', a horrid insult."

Jim rubbed an antler. "And you promise you're not pulling my leg about all of this?" The history teacher smiled, "If you think I am lying, look at yourself in the mirror."

Jim rolled his eyes. "I already did. Look, my mom is coming back from work soon and I _really_ need to get home before she notices that I'm gone. Can we talk about this some other time? And one last thing, how do I look normal again? I rather not come to school like this tomorrow."

Strickler nodded. "Yes, we should get you home soon. And about looking human, that might be a tad difficult. It appears that amulet you had with you triggered your Inheritance and I suspect using it might transform you back."

Jim nodded. "Okay...so where is the amulet?" Strickler handed the teenager the amulet, "I had found it laying next to you." He explained.

Jim grinned. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" He yelled. Suddenly the teenager was lifted up into the air and with a few flashes of bright light, he had turned back to normal once again. "This feels _so_ much better." 

Strickler smiled. "Now that that's settled, how about I give you a lift to your home?" The man asked.

The teenager nodded. "That would be awesome, thanks Mr. Strickler."

After driving a few miles, they had reached the Lake's house.

But before Jim left, he glanced back at his apparently changeling teacher. "Remember, you need to explain _everything_ to me." The teacher nodded, "Of course, Young Atlas. Would after school tomorrow be fine?" He asked.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, okay." And with that, he walked up to his house.

Leaving an intrigued teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim rode for his life. 

_This is just wonderful. Last night my history teacher told me I was half changeling and now, I'm being chased by two monsters!_

It was almost sunrise when the two creatures had appeared. One was huge and very hairy, the others had four arms and six eyes! Talk about freaky! 

He jumped off his bike and grabbed the amulet from his backpack. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" He shouted. A moment later he was in the armor and holding the giant sword, the two monsters were still running after him.

He held the sword high as they approached. "Back off you two, I really don't wanna have to hurt anyone, can you even understand me?" He asked.

The six eyed one spoke. "Master Jim! I am Blinky and that is Aaarrrgghh," It said, gesturing towards the other creature. "We are here to train you! You must come with us to Trollmarket  at once."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Trollmarket? Let me guess, you're trolls? This is _not_ happening. I have to deal with Strickler and this weird Inheritance today and now you?!" He said, mostly to himself.

The one called Blinky spoke again. "Did you say Inheritance? Never mind, you _must_ come with us to fulfill your role as the Trollhunter!" Aaarrrgghh spoke next. "We. Train. You." He said.

Jim shook his head. "No way. I can't go with you, seriously, I have school! I'm already late and really need to get going!" He said, already beginning to get on his bike. The sun begin to peak over the horizon, the two trolls backed up into the shadows.

"Please, master Jim! You must come with us! Surely this school can wait?" Blinky asked. The teenager shook his head. "No, look you two don't seem that bad. But I really need to get going!" He shouted as he got on his bike and began to ride to school.

Toby had called to say he was staying home sick today, so Jim was riding alone.

 

 

**________________________**

 

 

 

The bell rung, signaling the end of the day.

Jim sighed. He had told his mom before she left that he was staying after school to join the chess club. Of course what he was really going to do was get some answers from Mr. Strickler.

The teacher smiled when Jim walked in. "Welcome, Young Atlas. Sit down, sit down," He said, gesturing toward the chair. "Now, where should we begin?" 

Jim stared at him. "How about from the beginning? And tell me _everything_." Strickler nodded, "Very well." 

He explained. "Under our feet, there is a world. A world from myths, from legends. The creatures that inhabit it range from big to small, Troll to gnome. Trolls, like I said earlier, are quite large, some are hairy, some are rocky. Some are good and some are bad. You have been chosen by that amulet that you hold, to protect both humans and trolls. You are the Trollhunter."

Jim stared at him. "I'm a what?"

Strickler smiled. "Trollhunter. You are the Trollhunter, and yes the name sounds quite ridiculous. That amulet you have, chose you to be the Trollhunter. You have to protect both humans and trolls and tell nobody what you are." He said.

The teenager rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that was sort of already explained to me by two freaky looking trolls that chased me to school." The history teacher frowned. "Trolls chased you to school? Perhaps I should look into that. Now, let us discuss changelings." He said.

"I am a changeling, you are half changeling. We can live in the human world unlike trolls, who are burned by sunlight, it turns them to stone. Changelings are...frowned upon, we are seen as tricksters, liars, evil and much worse. We have the ability to change into a human guise though our troll looking form is how we naturally appear." He explained.

Jim thought for a moment. "That's pretty cool. So...me looking blue yesterday is my true form?" 

Strickler nodded. "Indeed."

The teenager sighed. "How am I going to explain this to my mother?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Jim... Poor kid, of course his biggest question is how to explain it to his mom.  
> I bet Strickler wouldn't mind explaining it to her.
> 
> So, if you have any questions you can always ask me, comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Jim opened the door with a smile.

His Mom's car was here, so that meant she was here.

"Hey, Mom! How was work?" He called from the hallway. A voice quickly answered from the kitchen, "Same old, same old. Your history teacher called a few minutes ago, something about staying after school with him on Tuesdays?" She asked curiously.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, we're going over family heritage in class and he said he could give me some help on that." Barbara frowned, "Can't you ask me about that? I am your mother after all." The teen shrugged awkwardly. "I didn't want to trouble with this, it's not that big of a deal."

The doctor stared at him. "You could've asked me before him, it wouldn't have been any trouble." Jim decided he needed to change the subject. "Hey, have you heard that the Zoo is getting...giraffes?" He asked, looking at the newspaper for inspiration.

Barbara smiled. "Oooh, I _love_ giraffes! Can't wait to go see them." She said. Jim smiled too. As much as he loved his mom, he didn't want to trouble her with his Inheritance.

 

 

**_______________________**

 

 

 

Walter Strickler walked to his car.

It was the middle of the night, no one could see him and his...coworker.

Bular snorted from behind. "I do not understand why humans travel in these pathetic machines." Strickler rolled his eyes, "As I have told you many times, they use cars to get to places quicker." 

Bular shook his large head. "I did not come here for you to talk about humans. I wish to know of the Trollhunter." The changeling sighed, "These matters require finesse, not brute force. The boy has warmed up to me quite well, and his mother has agreed to meet with me." He said.

The troll stomped his feet angrily. "You and your 'finesse', I could easily have killed the Trollhunter many times, but you say to wait and I demand to know why!" He growled.

Strickler smiled. "Impatient as always. Other trolls have tried to make contact with the boy but were unsuccessful. Perhaps in time the boy will completely trust me. Imagine, having a Trollhunter on our side for once, he is after all half changeling and _can_ be persuaded.

Bular took a moment to process this. "You are saying, if I let you continue to teach the boy, he will become one of us?" A grin came from the troll. "I must say, Impure, you have devious mind, but...it can be of use in situations such as this." 

Strickler nodded before getting into his car and driving to his home.

Little did Bular know, Strickler had his own plans for Young Atlas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you Guys think of Strickler? Will he remain loyal to Bular? Or will he use Jim In his own plans and ambitions? 
> 
> Found out in the next installment of Inheritance!  
> (Sorry it was a short chapter)
> 
> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Strickler nudged Jim's foot into the correct positioning.

"Let us continue. Remember, this time do try to strike me." The history teacher said.

They were practicing...well, Jim was. Strickler had gotten his hands on a sword (Jim had no idea why he had one or where he got it) and Jim was in his armor and held his sword out in front of him. 

Strickler was definitely a pro at this.

He kept disarming the teenager and Jim would land flat out on his butt. The history teacher had also forbidden him from telling Toby about being half changeling.

Strickler connected his blade with Jim's, the teenager quickly rolled back to avoid getting struck. The history teacher grinned, "Very good."

In one sudden motion, Jim was once again disarmed and on his butt. Strickler sighed, "And just when I thought you were improving. Let's stop for today, we need to continue to discuss the human world and the troll one." 

Jim nodded. "At least I don't have a risk dying if we talk about that stuff." 

The teacher gestured for the teenager to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Strickler sat down. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, Gumm-Gumms and Gunmar." He said.

"Gunmar the Black is the warlord of the Gumm-Gumm Army. He has been imprisoned in the Darklands for centuries, Deya the Deliverer locked them in there. Not exactly the most pleasant of places, I have been there a few times in the past and I do not recommend you ever going there." The teacher said.

Jim shrugged. "I have _absolutely_ no plans to do that. Hey, Mr. Strickler? You said you're a changeling, right? Well, I was wondering if I could see you in that form." Strickler blinked in surprise. "You want to see me in my changeling form?" He asked.

Jim nodded. "If you don't mind." 

The history teacher thought for a minute then nodded slowly. "You might as well see it now, but I must warn you. It's not the most..." He sighed.

In a flash of green light, a tall green, horned creature stood before Jim. The teenager looked up at him, "Wow, it's kind of cool actually, Mr. Strickler. Not as weird looking as mine."

The teacher shook his head. "In this form I am known as Stricklander, not Walter Strickler." He looked at Jim. "Now you try, Young Atlas."

Jim hesitated for a moment but nodded. 

In a flash of blue light, he was back in his changeling form, luckily with clothes this time.

Stricklander chuckled. "Ahhh, I remember when I was your age. It wasn't easy hiding this actually, but luckily in a few centuries I managed to get the hang of it. You might have some...difficulty with your forms. For example, your Inheritance might suddenly strike and in the middle of class and you turn into a changeling." 

Jim groaned. "I'll have to deal with that too?! I think the universe is trying to kill me..." He muttered.

Stricklander patted him on the back awkwardly. "I doubt it's trying to kill you, if anything it wants you to _live!"_  Jim made a face at that.

The changeling sighed and transformed back to human form. "What is wrong, Young Atlas? You seemed to be distracted."

Jim shrugged. "Nothings wrong. I wish I could tell Toby about this though, he would love it." Strickler nodded. "Well... You can if you think you can trust him, but do _not_ tell him everything! I rather not have another student who knows I'm a creature from another realm."

Jim grinned happily, his yellow eyes flashed. "Really? Thanks, Mr. Strickler!" The half changeling grabbed his things and tan to the door but suddenly he stopped. Strickler stared at him, "Jim, are you sure everything is alright?"

The teenager turned back to his history teacher. "Weeeeeel, remember when you were talking about issues with my Inheritance? I think I may be experiencing some difficulties turning back to human." 

Strickler stared at Jim, then face palmed. "Or you may be right, the universe _is_ out to kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Jim is having some technical difficulties with human and changeling forms. Strickler is so totally done with everything now.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Walter Strickler knocked on the door to the Lake's house.

Jim stood next to him, awkwardly with folded arms across his chest as they waited for Barbara to open the door.

The history teacher sighed. _Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. First he tells his friend about being half changeling, now we're going to tell his mother. Lovely._ He thought.

A second later, a small roundish figure appears running toward them. Toby Domzalski is grinning all the time he's running. He steps on the porch and gapes at Jim's appearance. "Jimbo! When you said you changed, you totally meant it!" He exclaimed.

Strickler rolled his eyes. "Of course he changed, he's half changeling after all." Toby seemed to notice the teacher first time. "Oh, hi Mr. Strickler. What're you doing here?" He asks.

Jim is the one to answer. "He's been helping me with this. And now...he's gonna help me explain this to my mother because right now, I can't change back to human form." At that moment, the door finally opens.

Barbare Lake look surprised to see the small group on her porch, but her expression turns to shock when she see her own son. 

She gapes. "J-jim, is that you? What happened?!" 

Strickler steps closer. "Barbara, may I call you Barbara? Perhaps we should step inside to discuss your son." He said. The teacher gently leads the doctor to the living room, where he sits her down on the couch. Jim walks in behind them, but remains standing.

Toby is still grinning. "Oh, this is so awesome! Jimbo, you're like one of those monsters that wrecks cities in Japan!" He cried. The half changeling glared at his friend. "Please, not now Tobes. I need to talk to my mom."

Barbara is still staring at her son. Strickler brings the doctor a glass of water to calm her down. 

Jim sighs. "Hey, mom? Remember the other night when I was acting weird? Well, this explains it, if you're wondering." He said hesitantly. She looks at Jim's antlers, to his blue skin and yellow eyes. "Jim, what happens to you?" She asks, concerned for her son.

She turns and glares at Strickler. "Did you do this to him? If you did, I will end you." The history teacher shakes his head. "I did not do this to him. He's had good control over his abilities so far, this has been the only problem we've encountered"

Barbara stares at him. "Excuse me?" Jim regains her attention, "Mom, he has nothing to do with this. Apparently...dad was a changeling." He said hurriedly and closes his eyes.

Toby was sitting in the back, biting his lip to keep from talking.

Barbars stares at her son and sighs. "I hoped you wouldn't find out." She murmurs quietly.

Now it was her son's turn to look surprised.

She sighed sgain. "You're father was pretty different. When I asked him about it, he would usually change the conversation. But one day, I caught him talking to someone else about 'changelings' and 'trolls'. I demanded for him to explain and he came clean. At the time I was pregnant with you and I was definitely surprised to hear of this." She said.

"After a few years, we grew more and more distant until one day, he didn't come back. I almost forgot about his explanation of a magical world until today." She looks at her son and then to Walter. "I'd like to know why you went to him for help instead of me."

The history teacher smiled. "Well, it helps that I know much about old myths and that I, myself, am a changeling." Toby let out a squeal of excitement. "This is the most drama I've ever seen!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...looks like everyone has their secrets. And Toby is totally enjoying the whole thing, I had half a mind to have him eating popcorn during the whole conversation.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Barbara stared at him.

She sighed. "Of course you are. Look, Mr. Strickler, I'm tired. Jim needs to explain some things to me and you do too. Soon too, maybe over coffee sometime?" She asked him.

The teacher nodded. "Of course. And please, just call me Walt." Strickler nods at the mother  and son, as he holds open the door for Toby. "Now, I shall be on my way. Toby you should get home to your grandmother soon. Good night, Young Atlas and Mrs. Lake." He said before leaving.

Jim turns back to his mother with a guilty smile. "Well, I better be getting up to bed." Barbara stops him before he even gets close to the stairs. "Wait a minute, Mister. We need to have a talk."

Barbara sits him down on the couch next to her. "So, can you like transform between human and monster forms?" She asked curiously. Her son grins, "It's my troll form, but yeah I usually can. But apparently right now I'm experiencing some difficulties. Mr. Strickler warned me about this."

The doctor nodded. "I can see why you like him. So...is there anything else I should know about hi-Walt before we get coffee together?" Jim thought for a moment. "Well, if anyone tries to kill you or something, he can protect you. He has a pretty cool cape and knows how to fight with a sword." 

Barbara considers this. "Interesting, and he's training you?" Her son nods awkwardly, a clawed hand rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah... Against trolls. And apparently all young changelings need to know how to fight, how to stand up for themselves against trolls who call us 'impure'". 

The mother stares at her son. "Impure? What would they call you that." Jim shrugged, "As an insult, I guess. No one has actually called me that."

They both say goodnight to each other and head off to bed. Jim's dreams filled with terror and destruction, Barbara's filled with wonder and curiosity.

 

 

 

 

**________________________**

 

 

 

 

Strickler smiled.

It would be so _easy_ to manipulate them right now, both of them. 

To make Jim think he was fighting _for_ Gunmar instead of against him. To gain both Young Atlas's and his mother's trust would be a _very_ useful for him and his plans.

Well, the trust would be useful if he didn't have his changeling brethren breathing down his neck waiting for him to mess up.

Family is wonderful, is it not?

Bular had given him another "warning" (read: death threat) to hurry up and gain the human's trust.

Strickler was going slow just to annoy the Son of Gunmar.

It was petty but it brought him great pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. It was kind of hard to write, so please excuse me if you find any mistakes.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading so far!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Nomura sighed.

She had been forced to work with Stricklander again.

_What a suck up._

The other changeling was only slightly older than her but Bular had said Stricklander was in charge. 

She'd rather work with the goblins.

They were both in human form at her museum. Stricklander was teaching a class...or she was and he dully observed the exhibit about the Black Plague. The other changeling _infuriated_ her.

A girl approached the curator. She smiled, "Hello, Ms. Nomura. Can I ask you a question?" She asked. Nomura nodded, "Of course you can. You'd be the first in years to do so." The girl chuckled. "I don't doubt that for a second." The girl held her hand out. "My name is Claire Nuñez." Nomura shook it. "A pleasure to meet you Claire. What was it you wanted to ask me?" 

Claire smiled. "I was wondering if you are looking to hire anyone here." 

Nomura raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well...perhaps there is a position open." The female changeling glanced at her colleague who was rounding up the students. "Maybe you can come here sometime after school and discuss it with me."

Claire grinned. "Awesome! I'll see you later!" She called as she ran to catch up with her class.

Nomura smiled. It pleased her to know that there was someone else in this town who appreciated history.

 

 

 

 

 

**__________________________**

 

 

 

 

 

Nomura stretched and groaned.

She had been in human form _all day._ Stricklander didn't seem to mind bring in human form but she did.

And she hated it.

She had _noodle legs_ for crying out loud!

But at least some good had come out of the day. The girl from the museum, Claire, had come back after school. Both of them had chatted for hours and Nomura realized she had much in common with the girl. 

Claire loved history, she was in fact going to play as Juliet in Romeo and Juliet. The changeling had enjoyed talking to her about Shakespeare and his other plays.

So of course, Nomura had hired the girl as a assistant.

Claire had been ecstatic. It was wonderful that someone so young could appreciate history like Nomura did.

Even if Stricklander was a history teacher, he would never understand Nomura.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Barbara laughed. 

She was out getting coffee with Jim's teacher, Walt. The man was very amusing...she hasn't been this happy in a long time.

He was explaining more of the troll world to her. The different species, the magic and Jim's role in everything. Walt was talking about how he has been teaching her son how to use his new found Inheritance and his new mantle.

"Your son has great potential. If you allow me to keep training him, he could become something _extraordinary_." The doctor smiled at this. "He already is."

Walt kept on talking until he reached the part about changelings...then he stopped.

Barbara looked at him, concerned. 

"Is everything all right?" She asked him. 

He nodded. "Yes... It's just that, us changelings are looked down upon. We are treated like scum because we do things differently. We _look_ different too...but there are some perks of being a changeling though. We can be out in the sun..." Walt had a faraway look in his eyes as he glanced at the sky.

Barbara smiled. "Yes, it's quite a beautiful day. The flowers are in bloom...unfortunately I have allergies though."

Walt chuckled.

A minute later, a woman with bright green eyes and magenta clothes appeared. She made a beeline to the table Barbara and Walt sat at. Walt looked at her in surprise as she sat down with them and smiled pleasantly. 

Barbara glance at Walt then back at the strange woman. "Uh...can we help you with anything, Ms...." The doctor trailed off.

The strange woman smiled. "Nomura. Just call me, Nomura." She looked at Walt. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but it's important, Walt can we talk?" She asked him. The history teacher gestured towards Barbara. "I'm a little busy right now, Nomura. Perhaps later?" He asked her.

Nomura nodded. "As you wish." She began to walk away but Barbara called her back. "Nomura? Would you like to grab some coffee too?" The doctor asked. 

The green eyed woman hesitated, then nodded. She went inside to grab a cup. 

Walt looked at Barbara in surprise.

The doctor smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm not sure if you guys notice, but I am shipping StrickLake. I'm probably adding it to the story...like right   
> now (I also ship Dromura).
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Jim and Toby screamed as they rode for their life.

They were was being chased by a giant turquoise troll.

It had been waiting for them as they had been riding home. It had chased them several blocks screaming something about "Birthright" and "Trollhunter". 

Suddenly Jim's bike hit a rock. 

He fell off it. Unfortunately, the bike had landed feet below him in a canyon. Toby was too far away to notice Jim's distress.

The troll was approaching faster and faster.

Jim didn't have the amulet with him. He had left it with Strickler after school. 

_That was a very bad idea. Note to self: if I survive this, I should take that amulet with me wherever I go._ He thought to himself.

Suddenly in a flash of pink, the troll that had been chasing him and Toby was knocked off his feet. A tall, pink troll with green eyes stood above the teal troll. She held two strange curved swords that glowed orange.

She glanced back at Jim with surprise, then looked back at the troll she was standing over. She let out a groan and walked towards Jim. The half Changeling back away as she neared him. 

The troll stared at him with her cat like green eyes.

She leaned in and sniffed him.

Her nose wrinkled in displeasure.

_Yep._ He thought. _Definitely just a big cat._

She put her weird swords away and folded her arms across her chest. "So...a new Changeling, huh? What's you name, kid?" She asked him.

Jim looked at her in surprise. "A Changeling? No, I'm only half Changeling." He said.

She stared at him.

" _Half Changeling?_  There's no such thing. If there was, _I_ would have heard about it." She said.

Jim shrugged. "Okay. Mr. Strickler knows I'm half Changeling though." He carefully made his way pass the unconscious blue teal and walked down the steep side of the canyon to retrieve his bike at the bottom of it.

The pink troll growled. " _Stricklander!_ Oh, he's not taking this from me." She walked down the canyon and grabbed the boy's arm. "If anyone would know you're half Changeling, Gunmar would." 

She brought out one of her weird swords and knocked the hilt of it onto his head.

Needless to say, everything went black after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been pretty busy lately. For example: I had my birthday which everyone who would have attended (family) became sick and I had to attend a concert with my Saxophone.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Jim woke up with a groan. 

Everything was blurry, but he could make out a few things.

It looked like he was at the...museum.

He looked around in surprise. 

_Yep, definitely the museum_.

Jim had never been in this part of the museum before. It looked much like the rest of it...except for the half built bridge in the middle of the room.

The Half Changeling suddenly remembered what had gone on earlier. The weird pink Troll must have brought him here. The bridge was glowing a soft blue color that reminded Jim of something.

_The Amulet!_

Before that train of thought could go any further, the pink Troll walked in.

She first looked to the bridge then swiveled her head to look at him. She muttered something before walking over to him. Jim backed up but he could only go so far in the room they were in.

The pink Troll spoke. "Gunmar wants to meet you. He rarely speaks to anyone, but apparently you 'sound interesting.'" She said, making air-quotes with her clawed hands. She pulled him to his feet. "If you so much as move without my permission, I will gut you like a pig." She snarled as she held up one of her swords to his neck. 

He nodded. "I get the picture." The name Gunmar sounded _very_ familiar to him. Was it something that Strickler had said? 

_Wait- Strickler?_

The pink Troll had said something about him earlier. Jim tried to remember, but the Troll was walking him to the bridge.

It wasn't exactly a large bridge, but you could still cross it to go to the other side.

_Trolls and bridges? What kind of world do I live in?_ The Half Changeling thought to himself. 

She brought him right up to the bridge, stopping before they went under it. She glared at Jim and turned him around so he wasn't facing the bridge and began chanting something in a language he didn't recognize.

The lights suddenly darkened.

The room began to grow cold.

The Troll turned Jim around again so he faced the bridge. It looked...different. A blue screen looked like it had settled from the floor to the top of the bridge. Mist was coming from it, it definitely reminded the teen of those scary movies he used to watch with Toby before his mom had caught them.

A large figure stood behind the screen.

It had one glowing eye, staring right at Jim.

It spoke.

"Jim Lake Jr. The Half Changeling...It's good to finally meet you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...don't have much to say today.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

_Everything was dark._

_Jim looked around frantically, searching for the Amulet. He spotted it and tried to crawl towards it. A giant foot stepped on it and the young Half Changeling looked up._

_Above him was a colossal Troll._

_The Troll appeared to be male, he had two gigantic horns sticking out from the sides of his head, he had a blue glowing eye and seemed to be studying Jim. He casually picked the teenager up and placed Jim in his hand._

_He spoke. "Honestly, I was expecting you to be older," He said. "But I doubt you will fail me."_

_Jim looked down. It was too far to jump down without dying, he looked back to the Troll. "Are you Gunmar?" The teen asked. The Troll chuckled, "Indeed I am. I suppose you have questions for me and about me."_

_Jim nodded. He wasn't about to pass up a chance to get answers._

_Gunmar chuckled. "Too bad you do not have time to ask your questions. But before you wake up, tell Nomura it's time."_

 

 

          **_______________________**

 

 

 

 

Something cold and wet was poured on him.

Jim woke up with a gasp. He was _drenched_ in water. 

Nomura stood next to him with an empty bucket. "Oh, goody you're finally up. How _fortunate_ that Gunmar didn't kill you." She sneered. 

Jim shakily got to his feet. "What happened?" He asked her. 

She tossed her hair and stared at him with her strange eyes. "His presence was too much for your mind. So, you fell unconscious. Though it appears he was able to speak to you." She put her hands on her hips. "Did he say anything important?" 

Jim thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, he said 'It's time'". What does that even mean?" 

The Troll grinned at him, baring her sharp teeth. "None of you concern. Now, you need to leave." She shooed him out of the museum, thinking for a moment she tossed him his Amulet back. He gave her a confused look and she shrugged. "I have a feeling you're going to be needing that in the future," She said. "Now, out, out!" 

Jim stared to walk back to his house. It looked like the middle of the night, he hoped his mom wasn't freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

_Jim looked at himself in the puddle._

_His normally blue armor was...red._

_That wasn't the only thing that was different. He was a lot paler too. Like "_ vampire"  _pale, as Toby would say._

_His eyes had bags under them and as he kept looking into the puddle...his appearance changed again. His hands became clawed, his teeth sharpened and grew longer, horns broke through his scalp and grew ragged._

_He was in troll form. But, it was different, darker._

_He looked up and glanced around. There was darkness everywhere, but Jim noticed a red light in the distance. But before he could find out what it was, a familiar voice spoke. "_ Jim Lake Jr. I was hoping we'd meet again soon." 

_It was Gunmar._

 

 

 

**__________________________**

 

 

 

Jim woke up with a gasp. 

His hand clutched his chest as he made sure he was really in his room and not in any danger. 

Every since talking with Gunmar last week, he's been having nightmares. 

He hadn't told Strickler yet. 

What Nomura said about him (when she mentioned him at all) made Jim kind of wary about the history teacher.

The Half Changeling sighed and began to get up. He checked the time on his phone and sighed again. It was 4:00 AM in the morning, school didn't start for another four hours. He slowly began to walk down the stairs. 

He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if he tried. 

Jim didn't bother checking his Mom's room, she was still at the hospital and wouldn't be returning until the afternoon. 

When he reached the downstairs, he began to make himself breakfast. Toast and jam with a bit of Orange Juice, he turned on the TV and started to watch the news (it was the only thing on that early in the morning). 

Jim wished he could talk to Toby, but his friend most likely asleep. 

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing really interesting ever happens this early, does it?" He asked himself. 

But of course, since the universe hated him, he just _had_ to be wrong. 

The Half Changeling looked up at the sound of scratching at the back door. 

A certain pink skinned, green eyed troll stared back at him. 

Nomura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! And I'm finally out of school, thank you for waiting for this. I can't promise updates will come out regularly though, I'm going to off the grid for the rest of the week but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! There are no spoilers in this chapter for season 2.

Nomura glared at Jim

"Well? Are you letting me in?" She asked. 

Jim walked in a daze towards the door. Nomura had folded her arms across her chest and was making impatient noises. 

As Jim slowly opened the door, the Changeling rushed passed him into the house. 

The teen sighed and closed the door. "Really? If you wanted to talk it could have been a bit later." Nomura smiled, "I was under the impression you were already up." She said. 

Jim shrugged, "If by up, you mean 'walking around half awake', then yes, I'm up." 

Nomura let out a huff. 

The half Changeling walked into the kitchen. "I'm thinking bacon and eggs for breakfast, what about you?" He asked her. 

She had a look of surprise on her face before she shook it off to continue to glare at him. "No, that's not what I came here for." 

Jim looked up from cracking the eggs in the frying pan. "Then why are you here?" 

She smiled at him. "Bular sent me. He wants to meet you after night falls." 

The teenager gave her a confused look. "Who's Bular?" 

The Changeling looked at him with shock written all over her face. "'Who's Bular?' You say? Bular is Gunmar's son." 

Jim put the bacon into the microwave. "Okay." 

Nomura rolled her eyes. "You're not freaking out, I'm impressed."  The teen shrugged, "Like I said, I'm half awake, I'm only processing like 25% of why's you said." 

The Changeling closed her eyes and let out a theatric sigh. "Fine, after you're finished with school, meet me at the museum. We'll wait until dusk to meet Bular. Understand?" Jim nodded, "Yep. Oh, and here's your breakfast." He said, sliding her a plate across the counter.

She rolled her eyes but began to eat, as Jim turned his back to her. 

He turned back a moment later with a fork and knife in his hands. "Uh, here's some utensils." Nomura let out a blush, as she had been eating with her hands. She quickly grabbed them from him and returned to eating. 

Jim grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

**___________________________**

 

 

 

 

 The bell rung. 

Jim began to pack up, but was stopped by Strickler. 

"Jim, do you mind if I hold you from freedom for a minute?" Jim shrugged. "Sure." 

The history teacher smiled. "Excellent, Young Atlas. I'm not going to able to help with your training for a while, other duties call, but a, ah, friend of mine is willing. Her name is Nomura, she's a Changeling similar to me. She works at the museum in town. I could drive you down to meet her." 

The half Changeling smiled. "That's great! I was going to head to the museum to talk to her after we finished talking." 

Strickler stared at him. "When you say that, do you mean you've already met her?" The older Changeling questioned.

Jim nodded. 

The history teacher sighed. "Okay, I need to go talk to her myself." He waked to his desk and grabbed his things. "Young Atlas, do you still want a ride?" 

The teenager nodded again. 

He wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or surprised.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I have discovered the wonders and joys of Writer's Block. But, in other news... Trollhunters season 2 was awesome! Out of respect to people who haven't seen it yet, I won't say any spoilers without warning you first in the next few chapters.
> 
> The Last Jedi was amazing as well, I still can't believe I watched and finished both of them on Friday.
> 
> Well, I can't promise any chapters any time soon, but I will try. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by posts made by vwildmage.tumblr.com and chase-the-freakin-stars.tumblr.com.


End file.
